Silent Pain
by Silvern Draco
Summary: Just something I wrote a while ago


Just a random piece I wrote... The woman is nameless for a reason, she could be anyone and Logan could be anyone as well, he just embodies that kind of love and pain so well I couldn't help but use him for it. Logan isn't mine, nor are any of the X-Men, they belong to their creators...

_There's another world inside of me That you may never see There're secrets in this life That I can't hide Somewhere in this darkness There's a light that I can't find Maybe it's too far away... Or maybe I'm just blind...Or maybe I'm just blind... _

So hold me when I'm here Right me when I'm wrong Hold me when I'm scared And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am And everything in me Wants to be the one You wanted me to be I'll never let you down  
Even if I could I'd give up everything If only for your good So hold me when I'm here Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared You won't always be there So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

When your education X-Ray Cannot see under my skin I won't tell you a damn thing That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone Part of me is fighting this But part of me is gone 

**_When I'm Gone, 3 Doors Down_**

**__**

**_Silent Pain_**

The sun shone through the beer bottles on the table and the snow outside the little cabin window was so bright; it was painful to look at. Logan grunted softly as he shifted around, his head lowered and his jaw working as he avoided looking at the woman who was in the cabin with him. He had been trying his best to make it hard for her to avoid him when they'd first gotten there, but she'd looked away from him every chance she got as if he were invisible, not wanting to even acknowledge he was there. She had said she was leaving in the morning and had spent the night on the couch instead of sharing the bed with him like he had wanted. He had just wanted to hold her one last time but she hadn't said a word to him and had simply curled up with her face buried in the back of the couch.

He had spent all night just staring at her and drinking, he hadn't even noticed the storm that had kicked up sometime during the night, but this morning when he'd finally looked away from her and out the window, he'd been surprised to see that they had been snowed in. There was no way her car would make it down the mountain side and back to Westchester in this weather and she was pissed, though he couldn't really say the same…

"…_Hey…" _Logan's voice was soft, barely any louder the then snow that was falling outside and when he raised his head, his bright blue eyes shimmered with everything they'd both been feeling but hadn't allowed out.

A soft shiver ran though the woman he'd spoken to and she closed her eyes tight, her head turning away as if he'd slapped her. She couldn't look at him, didn't want to see the pain that was so clearly etched on his face, the kind only a person in love could feel.

"_Please… look at me… give me that at least…" _Logan's voice faltered as he reached out to touch her, and he blinked, feeling her shuddering, and when he saw her face finally turn towards him, he chocked out a sob, grabbing her close and burying his nose in her hair. She didn't move in his hold and he wasn't sure what was worse, which broke his heart more, feeling the way her body shook with her cries or how she wouldn't hug him back, wouldn't let herself lean into his embrace. But when he heard her whisper his name, he started to cry like he hadn't in years, folding her tighter to him as he moved down to the floor of the cabin and rocked gently with her, wanting to hold her completely in his arms as she broke down wholly for the first time.

Silent cries came from her as she finally gave into him, curling against his strong, warm body, wishing his healing factor worked on emotions and that she had Rouge's power for once. She didn't know what to do and admitting she loved him just caused them both more pain, "_Logan…I can't…I, I don't know…"_

"_Shhh…It'll be alright…It'll be alright…" _Logan shook softly as he moved to rest his chin on the top of her head, watching the as the snow storm outside kicked up a wall of whirling white flakes and realizing they were going to be trapped there for a while, surrounded by the raging winter cold…


End file.
